


A Second Chance

by Emelinescolors



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Remembers, But probably written poorly ngl, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Kid Fic, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Other, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Room (Marvel), Therapy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, hydra made a baby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emelinescolors/pseuds/Emelinescolors
Summary: Hydra was evil. Hydra is evil. Hydra made her who she is though. Her parents were infamous, but dead.When the Winter Soldier died Hydra was furious, luckily copious amounts of his blood were on hand. What do you get when you mix the blood of the Soldier with the stored eggs of the best widow the Red Room had ever produced? Ana. She was created to fill a void, the void left behind by the Soldier's death and the Widow's betrayal, but will she have the strength to betray the only life she's ever known when given the chance for freedom?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (background)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	A Second Chance

She liked to joke that the first thing her parents did when they got to the US had been to put her in therapy, and in all honesty it wasn't _that_ far from the truth, they had visited doctors first. Everyone hated that joke, Dad, Papa, Mama, all the assorted aunts and uncles she had ended up with overnight, even Nicole, the therapist who's job it was to laugh at her jokes. She kept telling it though, that's what Americans did. They joked about their traumas until it felt better.  
Nicole had told her it was a coping mechanism, that sometimes when people experience horrible things their brains don't know what else to do but laugh. Laughing was strange. Joking was strange. All of America was strange, acclimating was strange. But, the strangest part was that nobody knew how bizarre all their behaviors were.

"Again."  
She nodded, rolling out her neck and feeling relief in the muscles stretching. She walked over to the trainer at the start of the obstacle course.  
"Go." The stopwatch clicked.  
She took off. Her legs burned, she couldn't remember how many times they had done the course today. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she leapt the hurdle. Her focus needed to be on nothing but her movements. It was second nature the way her body moved, the headmistress had made sure of it, all the girls moved like dancers with long lines and grace.  
"Better."  
She ignored the praise, not good enough, she told herself. She was the one. The headmistress had told her she was a gift to the Red Room, her parents were both legends, Russia was lucky to have her. She would be a better widow than her mother, a better soldier than her father, it was her destiny.

A guard had taken her to the medical center. They always did. The visits always ended on the metal table. Soon she would return to the Red Room and the Headmistress, her classmates, and her regular training. In a months time she would be back at the compound for tests and the metal table.  
"Girl. You're showing much progress."  
"Yes doctor."  
"Open." He looked into the girl's open mouth. "Good."  
The exam continued in a routine fashion, checking her reflexes, eyesight, and hearing jotting down notes in a file.  
A sudden crash shook the walls of the compound.  
The guards leapt to their feet, one quickly went to see what had happened, the other cuffed the girl to the metal table before following suit with the doctor.  
"Stay."  
She waited. She had been told to stay.  
She heard the gunfire, she heard the screams. She looked at her handcuffs. She had been told to stay. If her handlers had been killed she would be next. If she was killed her destiny, her duties to the Red Room and the headmistress, her future would be over. She listened. There were voices, English voices. Russia had lost. She bit her lower lip and twisted her grip in the cuffs so she was holding the chain, and she pulled.  
It snapped. Her eyes widened and a smile danced slightly upon her lips. She slipped off of the table as quietly as possible and crept to the door leading to the hall. Pressing her ear to the door she listened.  
"We're clear in here Cap."  
"Same in here."  
"These Hydra hideouts are nasty as hell. Like what even is that?"  
The voices were getting further. She slowly opened the door a crack giving herself a visual. The doctor lay dead in the hallway, he was the only familiar body she could find though. She saw a cluster of figures standing near the training room she watched as a man in black turned to face her end of the hall and she quickly shut the door.  
"What was that?"  
"This way."  
She pressed her body against the door. She looked around the room for a weapon, unsurprisingly the guards had taken theirs. Headmistress' reminders that bodies were weapons and anything else was a gift rung in her ears as the footsteps got closer. She felt her whole body move as the door opened and she was pushed aside.  
"Oh." A man with a large shield said glancing down at her. "Um, guys? Help."

**Author's Note:**

> So um. This is nothing like anything I've written before stylistically. Please let me know what you think! I have high hopes of not abandoning this!


End file.
